


Enter Title Here

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gosh how do i tag, i'm gonna start writing now, lots and lots of fluff, more characters will probably be added later, please don't read just my tags and be scared away by my stupidity, this is my first fanfic so give me a break on this one to all who read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a fluffy story in which a normal visit to Rose's house for two  weeks that they've done every year since they were 13 in this AU will end up the time that Dave and John confess there love for each other through, like anything else in Homestuck, shenanigans. Then there is a short chapter at the end where it talks about a while after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have a prologue to start off with shall we?

Well so far every year up to this point the beta kids have met every summer at Rose's house since they were 13. Let's jump on in to see what they're up to now just a few days before. Who do you want to start with, Rose and how she is preparing for her friends' arrivals, John and how his dad is trying to get him to stay this time because the house is too empty when he leaves, Jade who is finished packing what she'll need and has decided to go explore the ruins while Bec is asleep, or how about Dave who is sitting in his computer chair after taking a shower and getting his ass handed too him yet again by his older brother.

 

You choose Jade but as soon as you do she falls asleep. Dang. You really wanted to know what was in those ruins.

Well because Jade's asleep and Rose and John sound like boring choices you select Dave. Why didn't you do that sooner a Strider is always a good choice. No matter what.

Lucky for us (me as the writer) he isn't doing too much right now. But you still get to have the mental picture of him with his delicious six-pack abbs, toned arms, and only wearing a towel around the waist while sitting in his computer chair.

***

18 sucks. Your old enough to vote but you don't give a shit. You can drive but you don't give a shit. Your own brother just kicked your ass and nearly shoved you off the rooftop but surprisingly you don't give a shit. The only thing you give a shit about is the fact that in a few days your going to see him again. In a few days you get to see the person that makes your kokoro go doki doki. 

You get to see John Egbert.

He might be the derpiest fuckin' kid on the planet maybe even in the universe but you love him. Honestly you've longed to hear him say those words to you. God that would great. What would make it better would be to hear him say those words as he sat in your lap on the rooftop at night. But sadly that would be too good to be true. Ever because he's said to you before in polite conversation "I'm not a homosexual." 

Not that he knows that you are or anything. Well your not and you are at the same time. You love John but besides that you've never looked at another guy and thought I'd like a piece of that. Except for John. God your a mess.

Your pesterchum lights up and holy shit are you quick to answer that beautiful blue text lighting up your screen.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:43:

 

EB: hey dave :) are you phsyched for getting two weeks to hang out again

TG: i guess it's better than getting my ass handed to me by bro so sure

EB: i've known you long enough to know when you're trying to hide feelings that are important to you so what is it you seem stressed dave is it possibly your brother is he getting on your nerves again

TG: jegus you sound like rose seriously what the fuck egbert

EB: so I was right you are stressed what is it about

TG: if you try to pry anymorei i'm signing off and none of you will hear from me until we're there

EB: noooooooo dave don't go you're my excuse for not having to talk with my dad right now

TG: that's real nice egbert

EB: yeah i know ;)

TG: did you just for real send me a a winking smiley face

EB: i didn't mean to i didn't click shift before pressing the key so it made it winking

TG: hold on i have to pee be right back

EB: eeeeeeeew dude i didn't need to know that but ok

TG: Hey John, if I were to offer you a makeout session on my couch with me what would you say?

EB: uhhhhhhhh........dave? are you offering me a makeout session with you on your couch?

TG: Yes. ;) What do you say?

EB: ummmmmmmm...

TG: John I will be completely honest with you I love you with all my heart and I have since we were 13. My every breath is for you and I wake up everyday just to talk to you.

TG: My love for you is like a 1,000 hot burning crimson suns that will last for eterinty and then some. So I want to and I've wanted to know for a while now, John Egbert do you love me?

 

Turntechgodhead [TG] ceased pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 15:54

"Bro, what the actual fuck? Do you hate me? Do you hate your little brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok then. That was the weirdest conversation you've had with Dave. Ever.  
Did he really mean what he said? Was he actually proposing a makeout session?  
"John, your Nana is leaving please come downstairs and say goodbye." You run down the stairs and once you're at the bottom you get punched in the face with the smell of cake.   
"Ewwwww. You guys made more cake," you say in a joking manner. You'd hate to hurt your Nana's feelings.   
"Come here Johnny boy. I'm not going to see you again until your birthday."  
You hug your Nana and tell her goodbye.  
After she's gone you and your Dad sit at the table by his request. This is pretty weird.  
He takes a deep breath and then," John your eighteen so I know you know the answer to this question. I have to ask because as your father it's my job to."  
He looks you in the eye and asks," John, what...what sexuality do you associate yourself with?"   
You feel yourself blush.  
"Dad, uhh this is sudden. Umm well...I umm I'm." You pause and swallow looking anywhere but him. Honestly you wish you could just melt into the chair.  
"I'll accept you no matter what."  
You don't want to tell him though. You could lie to him the same way you lied to Dave. No he's your dad you need to tell him.  
"I'm...well I'm gay."   
Avoid all eye contact!!!!!!!!  
"Ok just wanted to know. Nana brought it up and I didn't know what to tell her."  
"Please don't tell Nana she'll tell the whole family."  
"Are you not ok with other people knowing?"  
"Not really, because through schooling up to 13 I liked only girls. Well then I met someone who was another boy and I fell in love with them but that's the only guy I've liked. So I think I might be gay but at the same time it might only be that one boy."  
"Well there is the possibility that you're atractted to both boys and girls. Which is ok too."  
"But no girl has made me feel the way that Dave makes me feel. God, I just want to sit with him late at night and cuddle. I want to make him feel good because I know that no one really takes the time to sit there and listen to him. But when they do he just walls it all away. I want to be the person that he tells everything to and that he just opens up to. I want to be able to hold him close and never let go. I want to see his eyes. Can you believe that we've all been friends for 5 years but none of us has seen his eyes?"  
You want to be alone so you run back up the stairs and lock the door. How could he manage to do something like this to you?  
Oh god now your pesterchum is being attacked.

Tentacletherapist [TT] began pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 16:22

TT: John, I'm checking in on everyone to make sure they have packed everything needed.  
EB: Yeah I think so. Thanks, Rose.  
TT: What's wrong?  
EB: Nothing. I don't want to talk about it.  
TT: If you didn't want to talk about it you would've ceased pestering me already.  
EB: You're the one who is pestering me. I'm done with being part of this conversation I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Ectobiologist [EB] ceased pestering Tentacletherapist [TT] at 16:27

TT: John please tell me I'd love to help you.  
TT: I'll ask Dave and Jade if I have to.

Ectobiologist [EB] blocked Tentacletherapist [TT] at 16:28  
Maybe if you just think for a while that will help. But then there goes your pesterchum again.

Gardengnostic [GG] began pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 16:30

GG: Not cool John. Seriously not cool. How could you just block Rose like that? What's wrong?  
GG: When I talked to you earlier you were happy as can be but now you're upset. Why?  
EB: I don't want to talk about it. I will gladly talk about anything else with you but if that's what you're here to talk about go away now.  
GG: Well ok John if you don't want to talk about it. That's really the only reason I got a hold of you.  
GG: You know since we talked earlier. So I guess bye then.  
EB: Bye.

Gardengnostic [GG] ceased pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 16:33

Turntechgodhead [TG] began pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 16:33

TG: I'm sorry.  
EB: You should be.  
TG: Are we talking about the same thing?  
EB: It's all your fault. It's all your fucking fault. I had everything set straight in my mind but then you just had to do that. Fuck with my mind.  
EB: You know what mister cool guy. I'm not talking to you right now. I need to be alone can't you fucking assholes see that?  
EB: I need to think and I need to not be interupted by any of you. GOODBYE.

Ectobiologist[EB] ceased pestering Turntechgodhead [TG] at 16:37 

TG: What are you talking about?

Ectobiologist [EB] blocked Turntechgodhead [TG] at 16:38


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay those first 2 chapters were both kinda like a prologue. Now we get into them actually being there at Rose's.

It's silent between the four of you. Your used to silence though afterall you live by yourself in that big house. Well your not alone you have Bec but that's not really a person's voice.

This is a different kind of silence though. This silence is one out of not knowing what to say. You don't blame John though for everything that he said to all of you the day earlier on pesterchum. You know he's confused about his feelings he told you about all of it when he was 13. Well best to break the silence before it becomes unbreakable.

"Hey, John," You smile wide and hug him then whisper softly in his ear,"We'll talk later about this."

Dave offers him a fistbump which John returns. "Sup, Egbert."

"Nothing much." John says really uneasy with a slghtly faltering smile.

"We should probably head to the car we have a long car ride ahead," Rose says. So you all leave the airport and get into her car. You and John are in the backseat and you risk messaging him.

Gardengnostic [GG] began pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 13:42

  


GG: John you need to tell Dave and that's all I'm gonna say.

  


Gardengnostic [GG] ceased pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 13:43

  


Gardengnostic [GG] began pesterin Ectobiologist [EB] at 13:44

  


GG: Also John one more thing, that wasn't Dave that was messaging you about love and makeout sessions that was his brother. I asked him about it and that's what he was aplogizeing for. He wasn't trying to mess with your head.

GG: And no I didn't tell him about your feelings for him. That's all

  


Gardengnostic [GG] ceased pestering Ectobiologist [EB] at 13:45

  


Maybe he'll understand and just fess up now to his feelings. He looks like he's considering it. Then he's typing a message on his phone. You'll probablly get it soon.

Or Dave will? John just sent a message then Dave got one. He unblocked him at they're talking at least.

John doesn't speak until he puts away his phone and all he says though,"I'm sorry."

The rest of the car ride is silent.

\--------------------------------------------------

You wake up when the car stops. You don't even remember fallling asleep.

After unpacking you and Rose watch as Dave and John play video games way more competitively than they should. Good one friendship repaired. The more important one to fix.

Rose understands that John only lashed out at all of you because he was probably just having a bad day and because she tried to pry about what was wrong. Dave was really the only one that got hurt by what John said, you don't know why but clearly Rose does and has sympathy for him. You wonder if it's Dave has feelings for John for real but his brother typed all that stuff because he knows how Dave feels and was just trying to see if John felt the same way about him because Dave wouldn't.

You'll ask Rose about it later. Because if that's all true then they can be together and it will stop tearing John apart at the seams like it's been doing. Or if Dave doesn't feel the same way John can know and it will help him get over it.

And you have the perfect idea on just how to find out if Rose won't tell you. Hehehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

John has crahed on the floor where he and Dave were playing videogames. Dave has retired for the night and gone to the room he normally sleeps in. Jade is next to you on the couch writing in what is without a doubt her diary. You are kniting a pink scarf that actually is turning out really well.

Jade looks up at you so you stop knitting. She has that look on her face and you can tell she's seeking insight. You can most likely shine some light on the problem.

"Hey Rose, I need to talk about the boys."

Oh. Well this might propose a problem. If she states having feelings for Dave she's going to be devastated.

"Alright I'm all ears until you need the advice."

"Well promise that you won't tell either of them."

"I promise."

"Well umm...I was wondering if you knew about Dave's sexuality."

"Jade I'm so sorry that I have to break the news to you but Dave is gay."

She looks relived which confuses you greatly.

"That's actually a relief Rose. I'm not asking for me I'm asking for John."

Oh.

"Does John have feelings for Dave as more than a friend?"

"Yeah actually he does. The reason he hasn't said anything about having those feelings is because he's afraid that they won't be friends anymore if he does."

"I see. Dave also has feelings for John and they have been eating away at him frankly."

"Yeah John loves Dave an immeasureable amout even though no love can really be measured. But I think that you get the idea. John wants to know everything Dave walls away, he wants to soothe his pain, and he wants to just be close with him and cuddle late at night."

"Dave says very similar things about John. It's a very honest, beautiful love that he has for him."

"Really? That's terrific! But I can't just come out and say hey Dave loves you back for real. So what should I do because even if I bother John more about it he won't do anything."

"Hmm. Well that's a bit of a prediciment, Jade. What we could do though is I could talk to John about it instead of you and you can talk to Dave about it instead of me."

"I want John to hear it from Dave first though not from one of us. Anyway I don't think John would believe it from either of us."

"Just like Dave wouldn't believe it from either of us so all we do is push them in the right direction. We push them heavily in the right direction."

She nods her head and says," Yeah. So tommorrow instead of hanging out as a group we take on each of the boys seperately."

"Sure. But how are we going to do that?"

"Well Dave usally wakes up late so I'll stay in the room I normally sleep in and you'll talk John into doing something. Then when you guys  leave I'll sit on the couch and wait for Dave to get up. When he does I'll tell him that you and John went to go do something then I'll get him to do something out of the house too."

"Lead them both out in different directions with false pretenses. Jade I never thought that you would think of something that devious."

She grins really big and says," Thanks."

"So I guess when I think of something and once John agrees to it I'll message you so we don't run into eachother."

"Yup. We could actually both just lead them out then when we start talking to them we tell them that it was all fake just to make sure that they wouldn't run into eachother. Then we tell them that we know how they feel about the other one and push them to tell the other without telling them how the other feels."

"Okay. What we can do is there are two parks in town. Both are on opposite sides so we won't run into eachother."

"Well John will gladly go with you but Dave is stubborn. How am I going to get him out?"

"Tell him that me John went to the park lead him to the other one. Once you're there then you just come out and set your plan into action."

"Yeah perfect!"

"So it's settled then that's what we'll do."

"Yeah definately."

"Here so you don't forget I'll just message you the directoins to the park that you'll take Dave to."

"Okay. I can't wait! John has been wanting to tell Dave for so long and now he's finally going to get the chance!"

"Yeah Dave has been waiting a while to tell John about his feelings. I think it will be good for him to finally let it out."


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up in bed not even remembering walking there. You go down the stairs and see Jade sitting on the couch.

Surprisingly (sadly) there is no sign of John. Normally he gets up early and so does Rose too. There's something suspicious going on here.

"Hey Harley where's John and Rose?"

She turns her head and smiles. "Oh hey Dave nice to see your finally awake. John and Rose went to the park since we were both still asleep. She messaged me the directions so that when we were both up we could meet them there."

"Well thats nice of them to just leave. C'mon lets go find them."

She turns off the TV and stands up. "Okay."

You both go get into Rose's mom's car and Jade reads the directons as you drive. When you get there you let Jade lead you through the park on a trail. After a few minutes has passed she said, "Hey Dave how much do you love John?"

"What? I don't love John."

How the fuck does she know? Is it that obvious or did Rose tell her?

"Dave come on Rose told me that you do so don't pull that bullcrap."

"Why were you guys talking about it?"

"Oh we were just talking lastnight about some stuff and somehow your feelings for John ended up part of it."

"What could you possibly be talking about that would lead to that?"

"Someone having feelings for you."

Oh no you hope Jade didn't take it too bad when she found out. You think that's who she's talking about at least unless Rose does. Ew.

"Look Jade you're a very pretty girl but I just don't see you like th-"

"Its not me you idiot. Its someone else."

"Oh god no. Rose has feelings like that for me?"

"Thats not the only choice Dave but a possibility nevertheless."

"Are you saying that John loves m back?"

"No I'm not saying that at all."

"So I was right the first time and Rose loves me."

"I didn't say that either."

"Your playing this game. So either Rose loves me or the almost impossible choice John loves me."

"Yup," she says smileing wide.

"Where are they we've been walking for far too long."

"There at the other park in town. I lead you out here to talk you into speaking up and saying something to John about the way you feel."

"So you lied to me."

"Not exactly I said they went to the park i didn't say which one."

"Jade your telling me to tell John the way I feel but I don't think I can."

"Dave love is blind so I won't tell you but you can do it and I don't think you'll regret it. I mean if it's been eating away at you for so long you should just let it out."

"Did Rose tell you how long too? God she's probably telling John right now."

"No don't worry i made her promise not to tell him about it and no she didn't tell me how long but by the way she spoke I could tell you've felt this way for a while."

"Can we sit down?"

"Of coarse we can Dave."

There's not a bench anywhere so you choose a small grassy patch on the edge of the path. The grass is dying but it's still better than sitting on the dirt.

"Jade I just don't think I can tell him. I mean I'm afraid that if he doesn't feel the same way that he'll be scared away, that I won't see or talk to him ever again. The thought really scares me. If he doesn't feel the  same way that's okay I'd rather have him as a friend than as nothing at all but I don't want him to go away."

"Dave, if John doesn't feel the same way he's still going to be your bestfriend. You've been friends for five years and this isn't going to change that. If he doesn't feel the same way conversation might be very little for a few days because he would be getting used to knowing but that's worst case scenario. Also think about if he does feel the same way. He's all yours. You get to finally capture him in your arms and cuddle."

"Yeah I guess. Well I guess I'll tell him but I don't want to fuck up this whole trip so I'll just do on the last day."

"No you will tell him tonight! You're bound to end up playing videogames anyway just tell him then! In the mix of John swearing that you're cheating and you telling him how it's just he sucks like you both do everytime just slip it in there."

"Harley, I don't think that's the best time to say something like that. 'Hey John you suck at videogames but I'm totally in love with you.' Nope doesn't sound too good."

"Not like that Dave! What you do is when John starts pouting about how he lost again and the way that you always offer him for you to let him win then he says fuck you. Well instead of how you normally say something along the lines of okay whatever man why not try giving a short laugh and say something like and thats why I love you."

"Well I guess that would work but what if he doesn't really register it."

"I don't know I'm just trying to give you an idea but tell him tonight. Whether it's the way I just said or you think of something else. Just tell him alright?"

She's giving you that look where she's giving you sympathy but at the same time you can tell that she's going to be relentless about getting you to do this. You nod your head and you both walk back up the trail.

Jade gets a message and tells you that Rose and John are back at the house as you put the car in drive. You follow the directions backwards and get back to Rose's. When you park the car your heart has never been beating this quickly in your life and Jade has to tell you to get out of the car.

This is going to either going to be the worst day of your life or the best.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Rose," you say smiling while getting up off the floor. She walks over and offers you a hand. You take it and then your standing up in front of her.

"John, how would you feel about going to the park?"

"Sounds like fun! But it's going to be a while before the sleeping beauty twins get up."

"We can just go now and have them meet us up there."

"Okay I guess. Come to think of it I don't talk to as often I do Jade or Dave so it will be a good time just to talk."

"Its settled then. C'mon." She motions for you to follow her and she has a smile on her face. Normally when you and Rose talk she does things like this but you don't really care. She's just trying to make your life easier. Which you don't have a single problem with.

Well unless she starts to try to get you to talk about any romantic feelings. Then you have problems with it.

You get into the car and Rose tries to make polite conversation, "So John how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly pretty good for sleeping on a floor. How about you?"

"Quite well."

It's quiet for the next few minutes until you say," Rose I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day."

"It's perfectly alright but if you don't mind me asking, what made you act in such a manner?"

"Well I ended up talking with my dad about something that I really didn't want to. It didn't go to well because I knida brokedown about it."

"What was it?"

You don't want to answer her but you do anyway but not with the whole truth," It was about who I had feelings for. My dad was okay with it he fully accepted me but I guess even though I've had the feelings for so long I'm still confused on why I have them."

"May I ask who you have said feelings for?"

See this is what you have a problem with. You hate how she does this.

"Well you may but I really don't want to say anything about it though."

"I can respect that. Everyone has things they don't like to talk about. I mean even me."

She's leading you in. Setting a trap for you to fall into. Where you ask about it then she gets you to tell her about your feelings. God you hate it when she does this.

"Well then I wouldn't want to pry. Since I can relate I know how it feels."

That makes her quiet for the rest of the time you're driving. When you arrive you and Rose just walk around the park. There's a small path that you both take.

Eventually Rose says to you," John I must apoligize but I lead you out here with false pretenses. I need to talk to  you about your love for Dave."

Is it that obvious? Oh god if she's noticed then Dave probably has too. Fuck.

"Rose I don't love Dave. He's just a really good friend," your voice is a little weak which was always something that you couldn't control when you were lying or when something is very sensitive. But even worse now it's both. That's something that you admired about Dave he always seemed to keep a level head and to just not get nervous.

"John you don't have to worry it isn't noticeable. Jade told me."

You feel betrayed. Jade was like a sister to you and she did this. How could she?

"How much do you know?"

"All of it."

"So this is why you brought me to the park?"

"Not entirely, John. I would like to also tell you that if you were to tell Dave you most likely wouldn't regret it."

Does she mean what you hope she means?

"Rose are you saying that he feels the same way?"

"No."

"Oh."

Well your heart is now broken.

"But I didn't say that he didn't have feelings for you either."

"Oh you're playing that round about game. So I won't know until I confess to him."

"Yes because John love is blind you aren't supposed to know a head of time."

"But Rose I'm just too afraid that he won't want to be my friend anymore if he doesn't feel the same way."

She takes a deep breath and sits down on a close by bench. You don't make a move to sit down next to her until she pats the space next to her and loos at you.

When you do she never breaks eye contact with you.

"John if Dave doesn't feel the same way you've been friends for so long that this one thing won't matter. Yes it might be a big thing and I'm not going to try to say its not but it won't. You're absolutely bestfriends even living so far away from each other. I don't think this will break it. John, you also have to think about if he feels the same way. Then all that stuff that you want to do with him you can. Don't you think you'll feel better either way though just getting it off your chest and saying it to him."

"I don't know, maybe." You and Rose just sit there on the bench your head resting on her shoulder and her head resting on your head. A photographer came by and asked if he could take a picture of you two. You both knew what he assumed but didn't really care much. So he takes the picture with niether of your faces changing expression into a smile. Once he does he tells you thank you and continues on his way.

After a while you both decide to walk back to the car and even though you haven't had luch or even breakfast grab an ice cream. You get plain vanilla and Rose gets Chocolate Chip. It's comfort food and it actually does make you feel a lot better.

In the car Rose asks," So John do you think you'll tell him tonight?"

You shrug and say," I don't know. I guess I'll try but I'm still a little afraid."

"John like I told you before if he doesn't feel the same way it will be okay because you guys are such good friends and have been for such a long time. It will be okay."

"Alright if you say so. I guess afterall you have been right about so many things in the past. Thanks, Rose for giving me the courage to tell him."

She smiles not taking her eyes off the road though and says," Your welcome. It's really my pleasure actually. Even if he doesn't share the feelings that you have for him you will be more relaxed around him."

"Yeah. I guess I should stay positive. Even though when I do tell him i'm still going to be nervous because the day that I tell him will either be the best day of my life or the worst. I know that I'm exaggerating when I say that it would be the worst day of my life but that's how it will feel at first. I know I'm also exaggerating when I say that it would be the best day of my life but like for the other one that's how it would feel."

You arrive at the house and Rose tells you that Jade went to go do something with Dave while you guys did this. She had to reassure you multiple times that Jade wasn't telling Dave the way you felt about him. It's about 3:15 when Jade and Dave finally came through the front door. This is it.

Today is going to either be the best day of your life or the worst day of your life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken longer than the other chapters to put up I had it all typed up but I wasn't able to get my hands on a computer for a few days. I hope you like it. :)

"Hey Jade. Hey Dave," he said to both of you smiling in the most dorky and adorable way ever. You don't think anyone else could have that smile. The only smile that makes your heart skip a beat.

"Hi John."

"Sup Egbert." You deserve a fucking award for being able to keep your cool like this when he smiles like that, with those big beautiful blue eyes looking at you slightly sparkling the way the light hits them. God you love him so much.

"You guys wanna play Mario Kart with me and Rose?"

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sure."

"Sounds like fun John!" Of coarse Jade is just soooo enthusastic about playing video games. After about an hour she'll probably stop.

"Actually we've been playing for a few hours and I think I'm done for now." She's being sincere about it. You can tell she's telling the truth and has no idea about the plan.

You and Jade both sit on either side of John. Jade picks up the controller that Rose was using and John hands one to you. Your hands barely brush and you think he did it on purpose because he's a little slow to pull away.

You all chose your characters you as always being Mario, Jade being Luigi. But John instead of choosing Yoshi like he normally does he chooses Peach. Is he trying to say something?

He doesn't give you enough time to think about it before he presses next and is choosing what he's driving. After you all do he presses next again and is choosing the coarse. First he chooses Jade's favorite, Luigi's Mansion.

Jade of coarse wins that one because she always does then he chooses his favorite, Yoshi Falls. You let him win that one like always. It's his favorite coarse probably a little bit for that reason. He thinks he beats you honestly every time but oh well.

Then he chooses your favorite, Wario's Gold Mine. Surprisingly enough he comes in a close second crossing the finish line right after you. Well now this is a first. Normally he's in about tenth place because he can't stop falling off the sides. Well if he keeps this up then your plan is out the window.

"What do you guys wanna play next?"

"How bout that one coarse named after an ice cream. What's the name of it? Rocky Road!"

John giggles. Not laughs like a normal boy he fucking giggles. "Jade the one I think you're thinking of is Rianbow Road not Rocky Road."

"Oooooooooooh!!!!"

He turns and looks at you smiling again and your heart fucking forgets to beat alltogether. "How about you Dave? Do you wanna play Rainbow Road?"

You would agree to jump off the roof on your apartment building if he said it like that.

"Sure sounds cool."

God you just want to kiss him. Be able to capture those soft looking lips with your own. He selects the coarse and that anoyying guy on a cloud show up. 3...2...1 GO!

John on lap two passes you up for first. Well when he gets a bullet bill from one of those question blocks he's gone. 

When the race is over you can't belive it. John won fair and square. This is definately a first.

"You know what you guys are too good at this game! I'm gonna go help Rose with her knitting or writing or whatever she's doing right now!" Nice cover Harley. Rage quit. She also made it beliveable. As soon as Jade's gone John smiling yet again, the light hitting his eyes just right to make them sparkle, and his cheeks turning a little pink he says, "Thanks for letting me win Dave."

"I didn't let you win. You beat me."

He looks suprised and just pure happiness is radiating off of him.

"I-I did?" He hugs you and god it feels amazing having him this close to you. His cheek lightly grazing yours at first but then before you know they're just being rubbed together. His face is so soft. He giggles like he did earlier and you really think that you could get used to hearing that.

"Dave your cheek is scratchy."

"Then why do you keep rubbing your face against it?" You guess it's time to shave again. You hate the idea of having a beard. But really that shit grows fast.

"I don't know. I guess it's just nice being close like this," Did he just say that? Did he really just say that?

"Yeah it is." You can't believe it. This is a thing that's happening. Not one of your dreams but he's here. When John pulls away your first instinct is to pull him close again but you somehow manage not to.

He looks you straight in eye, or rather the shades, his cheeks turning a light pink, his left one a litttle red from your slight stubble that you will be sure to get rid of and eyes sparkling again, "Dave I love you. I have for a while and I can't hold it in any more. I understand though if you don't feel the same way."

You pull him back in and when you do he seemd a little shocked like he was expecting rejection but who could or what fool would reject him?

"John I love you. With all my heart I love you too. This entire time I probably should've just come out and told you about it but I've been so afraid that you would reject me and then I wouldn't even hear from you again. John the thought of that was what made me more afraid then anything else in the world. Not getting the chance to see that blue text light up my screen everyday or not getting to be here with you ever again in person and seeing your face. I just didn't think I could bear that but knowing that you feel the same way...I just. I can't decribe it. After so long of thinking that I had to hide those feelings for you."

He's crying and your pretty sure you are too. There's a smile planted on your face that right now doesn't feel out of place. He looks up at you and the smile on his face is like nothing you've ever seen before.

But when your lips meet he's taken the breath out of your lungs. His lips are softer than you could ever imagine. The kiss is a little sloppy and his teeth are getting in the way a little and your shades and his glasses are clacking together but honestly you wouldn't want it any other way. Your hand somehow or another during this ended up in his messy hair.

God you love the way it feels, the way he keeps giggling every so often, the way his nose keeps bumping into yours. When he pulls away he's blushing and smiling all buck teeth and blue eyes at you. He starts reaching for you shades and you stop him.

"John wait..." he looks dismayed that you stopped him.

"But Dave..."

"John you don't get it I'm a freak."

"I don't care. Roses's eyes are an unusaul color I think I can handle yours."'

He has a point there. So when he tries to remove your shades again you let him. He seems awe striken.

"Your-your eyes are red, crimson red. They're so beautiful." You blush no matter how much you try not to.

When he smiles at you that's when you know for sure that you couldn't love anyone else more and that for sure today was the best day of your life. With more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I could've ended it here but there will be one more chapter after this one.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is it you guys. The final little chapter and I hope you enjoy all the fluff I managed to pack into this.

The four of them continued their visit with Rose but sadly then they all had to part ways again. Yes that means John and Dave too.

Though as soon as they could they got an apartment together. John got cuddle time with Dave and Dave got to have John sit in his lap on the roof overlooking the city at night. Like they're doing right now. Let's take a peek shall we?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You take your hand and rub it against his cheek, "Dave your cheek is getting scratchy again." He smiles at you and says, "Well maybe I'm trying to grow a beard."

You giggle. You know he's just joking. "Noooooooo don't grow a beard. You wouldn't look good with a beard."

"Then how about a mustache?"

"Nope not aloud. I forbid it."

"Well then maybe I'll just have to..." he starts leaning forward which would put you falling off the side which you know he would never do.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You hug him tighter and he leans back to the position he was in before. He puts the tip of his nose on yours and with voice sweet as pure sugar, "You know I would never do that to you. I couldn't live without you and those pretty blue eyes or those big buck teeth or even that smile, the only one that makes my heart skip a beat." You smile at him real big.

"That's the one. C'mon laugh. Laugh for me. C'mon John." You can't help it you laugh at that every time.

You share a quick kiss and afterwards you yawn.

"Tired?" You would never admit it but you really are.

"Nope."

"That hefty yawn says otherwise."

"Well I don't care what the small yawn says I'm not tired, not one bit." He takes your glasses off your face and sits them aside. His shades aren't on. He doesn't really wear them around you anymore and he knows how good that makes you feel. Jade and Rose haven't seen his eyes, only you.

"Okay whatever you say my blue angel." You blush when he says it even though you like being his blue angel.

"Thank you hummingbird." He smiles at you and then you rest your head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dave?"

"Hm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What do you think would've happened if we hadn't told eachother the way we felt."

"I'd be the most depressed person on the planet. Honestly now I can't imagine my life without you being here with me everyday." You nuzzle the crook of his neck, "Yeah I don't think I would've been able to live without you being here with me. Even after the few years we've been together doing this kind of thing you still make me blush and make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I just love you so much and thinking back to that day when I told you, even now that would still have to be the best day of my life."

"Oh really? That's the best day of your life?"

"Yup, I wouldn't have had those other times with you unless we would've confessed the way we did."

"That's not what I'm talking about. God John always with the sexual innuendo."

"Well if that's not what your talking about then wha-" he successfully shuts you up with kiss. You like it when he surprise kisses you.

"I was refering to today." His cheeks are turning as red as his eyes. You tilt your head sideways because why would today be the best day of your life?

"Look I know that's it isn't officially aloud but..." he stands both of you up a little farther away from the edge of the building and gets down on knee," John. Will you marry me?" Now your cheeks are turning bright red too.

Your at a loss for words. The answer is yes but the word won't come out!!! Crap he's standing back up he thinks you've rejected him.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um... sorry. I guess it was a little of a far fetched ide-" You do the only think you think your body will let you right now and you kiss him. You have both of your arms around his neck and he has one around you waist and the other in your hair after he realizes what just happened. Your both crying and you can feel his tears meet your own at your lips and cheek.

He was right this is now the best day of your life. Number one forever. Till the end of enterity and beyond.

The kiss is slow and passionate you don't even know how long you've beem kissing but it feels so nice. Time seems stopped he's always been good at doing that, giving you that feeling.

But when you do stop kissing and pull back ever so slightly both of you still crying look each other in the eye. He pulls you in close only hugging you this time.

He whispers softly in your ear," You had me scared as shit there not responding."

You whisper back in his," I know I'm sorry the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. That had to have been hell for you thinking that I rejected you if even for just a few seconds. But I love you so fucking much Dave I couldn't have said no to you and it been belivable." He hugs you tighter and you really like being close like this. You always have, that's just you.

"I love you too, I love you too. I can't express properly in words how much I love you and just how much being close with you makes my heart melt. How just getting to see your face everyday makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. John, you take my breath away in a way that no one else can even fathom or try to."

You both stand there in a comfortable silence until you yawn. He whispers yet again into your ear," You tired?"

Your face is in the crook of his neck and you nod. He picks you up like a mom would pick up her toddler and carries you down the stairs and back to the apartment. He puts you in bed then slips in next to you.You're barely awake as it is but you give him a small smile and whisper," I love you hummingbird."

"Love you too my blue angel."

"Goodnight," you say as you haphazardly scrath his scalp. He pulls you closer by the waist and you snuggle into his chest because you didn't realize just how cold you were.

"oh and Dave, thanks for all the best days of my life," his feet shift so he can make yours warm again.

"Trust me seeing you happy no matter what about or when you are it's always my pleasure; a treat to me, not just you. Goodnight, John."

The you drift off into sleep and you're pretty sure that Dave isn't far after.

Today really was the best day of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bid you all a fine farewell for the end of this fic. Thank you for taking the time to read it =D and if you did I hope it's everything that you wanted and more. I hate disappointing people. Still I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment whether it's for criticism or because you like it because I really like feedback from readers :D It would also just make me feel better lol.


End file.
